


Totally Hypothetical

by kanpekinalady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanpekinalady/pseuds/kanpekinalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have a boyfriend?” he asks quickly. Who would have thought. Little Shireen, only sixteen. With the big ears and the strong jaw, with the ruined cheek and the caution in her eyes. A boyfriend? </p><p>“I said, suppose, uncle Renly. You need to learn to listen better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Hypothetical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceisAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/gifts).



> First of all, I would like to credit my lovely beta, blackwingbecci (currently christmasballsoffire) over on tumblr. Thanks for giving me so much feedback and help correcting my spelling and grammatical errors.
> 
> Second, this was written for the asoiafkinkmeme at LJ. I hope it's to anon's liking. 
> 
> Last of all, please do enjoy. :) And constructive criticism is always welcomed!

It is a Friday night and rain trickles against the window glass as Renly stares out of it. He is at another of Robert's family dinners. Not that his presence matters. It is just another excuse for the Baratheons to emphasize the close family bonds they don't have but pretend they do. He is just about to take a swig from his glass of wine when a soft voice pipes up from behind.

“Uncle Renly?” He feels a slight tug at the sleeve of his dress shirt. He turns and glances down to find his little niece staring up at him. Stannis' daughter. Shireen.

He notices that she is wearing a velvet dress, royal blue that matches her eyes, and her hair has been styled into curls – probably for the occasion. Fine feathers don't necessarily make fine birds however and Renly not so subtly stares at the mottled grey disfiguring her left cheek. The girl flushes and drapes her hair over the hardened skin as if it were a curtain.

“Hello Shireen,” he replies, feeling a bit awkward. It's a good thing his sunny smile is almost permanently etched onto his features. Then he notices the pensive look she sports. “Is something the matter?”

“Oh, no! It's nothing,” Shireen says quickly. A bit too quickly. Renly frowns. She takes a deep breath, “I was just wondering what you are getting uncle Loras for Christmas?” 

“What?” Renly asks incredulously and his eyebrows shoot up.

“Yes, exactly, what?”

“No, that's not what I -” he sighs, clears his throat, then tries again.

“Why do you want to know, Shireen?”

His tone is curious, but the question lingers in the air. There is a crease in her forehead, as if she's really, really troubled and really, really wants to tell him. But she shakes her head in the end.

“Never mind, uncle Renly. It's nothing. Thanks anyway,” and with that she skips off to her mother.

Renly is left behind confused and a bit surprised, really. He watches as Selyse fusses over her daughter, her hand smoothing over the curls, and places a kiss to Shireen's temple. Seconds later however Shireen tucks her locks back behind her ear and Selyse sours visibly. But then Robert calls out for them to join the dinner table and Renly brushes the matter off.

He scours the room for his boyfriend and finds Loras talking to Myrcella and Tommen in the corner. A warm fondness fills Renly up like a blanket that smothers him whole. He makes his way over there and puts his hand on Loras' shoulder, squeezes the soft flesh and asks the two young ones if he can steal his boyfriend for dinner. Myrcella wraps her arms around Loras' neck playfully and haughtily exclaims 'maybe' whilst Tommen laughs mirthfully from the side.

“You minx,” Renly chuckles and pinches her nose.

In the end he manages to wriggle Loras free from the iron grasp of the blondes and take a seat at the table. It is the first time Renly has taken him along to one of Robert's family dinners and so far the kids – _young teens now_ , he reminds himself – have been crazed about him. Renly hopes the adults will soon be too. Robert grumbles and takes a seat at the head of the table, Cersei to Renly's left, Stannis and wife sit right across and after a few minutes of childish fighting, Tommen gets to sit next to Loras.

Dinner is quiet mostly, except for the excited chattering of Robert's kids. Renly thinks to himself that they make quite the odd picture, these three Baratheon brothers, and wonders if anyone would believe they were brothers at all.

Nonetheless he sticks around after dinner – as is expected of him. He sits on the leather couch – the best in King's Landing, Cersei says when he asks – when Shireen sneaks into the seat next to him.

“Uncle Renly, … can I ask you something?”

He ruffles her hair and nods, looks over the grey. Such a shame. She gazes up at him doubtfully, blue eyes slowly take him in as if they are contemplating whether or not he is really to be trusted.

 _“_ Do you promise not to tell pa? Or mum, really. _”_

Renly grins, crosses his hand over his heart and swears that he won't tell. Ever. That seems to be appeasing enough for her tastes.

 _“_ Suppose I have a boyfriend - _”_ she starts, but he cuts her off.

“You have a boyfriend?” he asks quickly. Who would have thought. Little Shireen, only sixteen. With the big ears and the strong jaw, with the ruined cheek and the caution in her eyes. A boyfriend?

“I said, _suppose_ , uncle Renly. You need to learn to listen better.” She looks surprisingly self-righteous. It reminds him of Stannis in his younger years. Head held high, lips pursed, with that silly holier-than-thou attitude. He would laugh if it didn't sadden him so. Guess she was not that little any more.

“Right, right,” he brushes her off, “what of this boyfriend?”

“ _Hypothetical_ boyfriend,” she corrects him.

“Of course.”

She gives him a pointed look, sharp and stern, both scolding and begging him to listen carefully. He can tell she's not in the least bit amused. Shireen doesn't continue until he's straightened his face into a neutral look and motions that she has his full attention.

“Suppose I had a boyfriend, what would be a good Christmas gift?”

“Well, that depends. What's this hypothetical boyfriend like?” he answers and watches as she chews her bottom lip thoughtfully, brows furrowed. In all her frowning however there is a softness rarely seen and it makes Renly wistful of the first few months he'd been in love with Loras.

“He's a bit of an ass.” She nods curtly as if that settles it, but adds quickly, “But he's a sweet one though.” Her tone is definite and Renly has trouble keeping his face straight because, wow, yeah, that just about changes _everything_ , now does it?

“Would he play any sports perchance?”

“I think he plays hockey? I'm not really sure, we haven't been da-” she catches herself and her cheeks burn (except for the scars, always except for her scars) when Renly shoots her a meaningful look.

“Hmm, nothing sports related then. … What kind of things does he like? Maybe you could get him a CD of his favourite band?”

“I guess,” she mumbles but her gaze falls to her hands as she wrings them together.

She looks doubtful, unsure of the answer and Renly wants to continue listing off options until a smile appears. In fact, he is just about to throw back his head against the sofa and think aloud when a stern voice looms from behind them.

“What are you two plotting?” Stannis asks, sizing the duo up cautiously. Renly wants to scoff. He suppresses the urge.

“Nothing!” Shireen startles and jumps up from her spot next to Renly.

“See you later uncle Renly! Thanks, uncle Renly!”

“Precious kid you have,” Renly watches her hop off. Stannis grunts. Renly shakes his head and finally lets himself take a sip of his wine as he mulls the conversation over. Somehow Renly can't shake the feeling that he's let Shireen down somehow.

It's not until late in the evening, when everyone says their farewells that he gets to talk to her again. She comes to kiss him on the cheek and hug him goodbye.

“How about something handmade?” he asks as Shireen lets go. Renly reaches out a hand to brush away a disobedient curl and tucks it behind her ear. He tries hard not to avert his gaze. He wants to see, but not stare. And if he ends up staring a little anyway, Shireen doesn't say a word.

“Your mother says you're good with needle and thread?” Now her face contorts into a grimace.

“Wouldn't that be a bit cheesy?”

“It is. But it's also genuine and heartfelt.”

She cocks her head to the side thoughtfully, toys with the idea and settles on a bright smile that spreads from ear to ear.

“He did say he needed a new scarf!”

“Now are you _really_ sure he's hypothetical?” he asks and smirks deviously. She barks and smacks his arm, uncharacteristically playful.

“Of course I am!” As an afterthought she squints her eyes and sends him an intimidating glare. Or as intimidating as she can get, anyway. “You _do_ promise not to tell papa, right?”

“Scout's honour.”

“Good.”

That cheeky brat. Then she's off to bid uncle Loras goodbye and when Loras turns to him and asks what that was all about, Renly shrugs. He's in a good humour and as he enters the car, he reaches for his obviously disgruntled boyfriend and places a kiss on his lips.

“That wasn't so bad now was it?”

“At least the kids loved me?”

 

***

 

He doesn't hear from her again until it's mid-December and he receives a phone call from Stannis. When Renly sees the number flashing on his screen, he thinks it must be a miracle. He picks up and Stannis drawls out a hello.

“You sound as dull as ever, Stannis.”

“Don't start, Renly,” he sighs. Renly wonders if that's what all older brothers sound like on the phone.

“Just livening up the mood, Stan, no need to be so serious all the time,” he says in a manner he knows will ruffle Stannis' feathers. Once more his brother sighs.

“So, Shireen has been bothering me about your email for a while now.”

“How is little Shireen?” Renly perks up.

“She's sixteen, Renly.”

“Young enough.”

“She's been fine. As I said, bothering me for your email. Said she has something to show you.”

“She's a lovely kid, Stan,” Renly says and Stannis grunts. There's a long silence that slowly stretches out, creeps across time and Renly is the first to break it.

“So about my email.” And in five minutes tops Stannis is off the phone.

It doesn't take long before his phone buzzes and a green light flickers on and off, alerting him that he's got a new mail. He checks his laptop instead, clicks the closed envelope and smiles at the sender's name.

 _'Maybe not so hypothetical. Don't tell pa though,'_ he reads on his screen. He shakes his head and clicks on the attachment she sent along. It's a picture of the scarf she has knitted. The scarf looks pretty, obviously made with care and upmost concentration. It's a mix of fern and pistachio green. It looks good. Renly feels as if he's been let in on some huge secret, and it's a warm feeling. A feeling that makes him hum Christmas carols for the rest of the day whilst he works.

Two minutes later he receives another mail.

_'Don't tell mum, either.'_

 

***

 

Renly feels no particular fondness for the Starks. They are, after all, more of a family to Robert than he is. But he feels no particular hostility towards them either. They are, after all, as much of stringed puppets to Robert's puppetry as he is. They are supposed to be family friends and so Renly greets them properly when he runs into Eddard Stark and family near the sports hall. Renly has just finished his weekly work-out and is on his way out, when they bump into each other. He raises a hand, greets them jovially.

There's Eddard and his wife, Catelyn, along with four of their pups. Their oldest daughter is too busy typing away on her smart phone to say hello but their cripple son smiles politely from where he sits in his wheelchair. Renly had heard what happened. Tragic. Their youngest daughter however does not seem to care for introductions either and bounces from one foot to the other impatiently, carrying a heavy bag.

What catches Renly's eye most however, is the youngest boy. He is struggling with his own bag, and wearing something all too familiar. Wrapped around his neck in a snug fit is a green scarf. A fern and pistachio green scarf, to be more exact. The colour compliments both his red unruly hair and his bright Tully blue eyes. They're a shade or two lighter than Shireen's, Renly notes.

“I'm sorry we can't talk more,” Ned excuses himself, “You see, the two youngest play hockey and they have a match in twenty minutes so we really should be going.”

Renly waves his hands reassuringly. “No, no, that's quite all right. I'll see you at Robert's for sure!”

He can't help but tease the youngest boy though. “Nice scarf,” Renly says, eyes twinkling with mischief. The boy frowns and reaches for the scarf, holds onto it almost protectively. He lets the woollen fabric carefully slide across his fingers.

“I know,” he says and stares Renly bravely in the eyes. As if he is challenging him to say something, daring him to. But Renly doesn't, merely smirks and from the scoffing sound the boy makes, Renly can tell it isn't to his liking. The boy eyes him up and down, suspicious of the comment and having every right to be so. It isn't until the little tomboy gives him a shove that he breaks eye contact and excuses himself, starting off towards the changing room, glancing back every once in a while.

Renly is left to grin and he feels as if he is absolutely elated. Oh boy. Stannis sure isn't going to like this. And he has a feeling that Selyse is going to like this even less. But then Shireen crosses his mind and the way she had looked at the dinner party, musing softly to herself. Renly knows what it feels like to bring back disappointing boyfriends. The Stark kid doesn't seem that bad either. Maybe a bit protective, maybe a bit mean-looking, rough around the edges. But maybe that's what makes him a good match for Shireen too. Cheeky brat with the big blue eyes, the gentle smile and the quick wit.

So Renly does what he wants to do most of all right now. He gets out his phone and dials Loras' number.

“Hey, love! Listen up, okay, Shireen has a boyfriend! Care to know who? It's a secret though, you can't tell Stan or Lizzie.”


End file.
